


before and after

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission, smut is gonna be in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Corrin reunites first with Yukimura, then with Gunter, and then has to work out her feelings for the two of them. Meanwhile, they wonder about their own importance in her life, but perhaps something can be worked out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, this time focusing on both the delightful old men of Fates. Never thought I would actually write this OT3, but I always kind of wanted to, so I'm glad!

Corrin never marries during the war, not like most of those around her do. She grows close with many of her comrades, but no one stands out as anything more than a dear friend, no one is close to her in a way any different than family. Her siblings marry, her closest friends marry, but she does not. But, once the war is over, she decides to do what she can to uncover more about herself, and to do that, she decides to start with her lost years in Hoshido.

Getting Yukimura to warm up to her is difficult, at first. He trusts her, at least, now that she has saved not only Hoshido, but the world itself, but he still finds it difficult to see her as Mikoto’s daughter, the child he once looked after, and protected. While he is willing to tell her stories about her childhood, she can tell that when he talks about her, it is like he is talking about a stranger, and not the young woman in front of him.

Still, they spend quite a bit of time together, and whether or not he sees her as the same Corrin he knew as a young child, he warms up to her, and they grow closer, until he wants to hear about the years  _ he _ missed out on, allowing her to recount her childhood in Nohr. And, with that comes many stories about Gunter, and though she’s tried her best to not think about him, that’s impossible when talking about upbringing, and before she knows it, she’s overwhelmed with feelings of missing him again.

He didn’t have to leave; she would have always forgiven him, he would have always had a place at her side. She has always considered him one of the most important people in her life, and nothing will ever change that. Though she’s tried to forget him since he left, she finds that she can’t, and she finds that she will always miss him. No matter what, she feels empty without Gunter, and after losing him once, she can’t believe she allowed herself to lose him a second time.

“I want to find him,” she tells Yukimura one day, after another story about Gunter’s role in her life. “He’s gone, but I know he’s out there somewhere, and I want to find him.”

“That would likely be difficult,” the older man replies, “but probably nothing compared to what you’ve already faced.”

“I know that,” she says, “but I still feel like I should try.”

“Are you going to rally your troops again?”

Corrin shakes her head. “Everyone has finally settled down, I wouldn’t want to drag anyone out on such a personal quest. Most of them have families, and there’s still so much to do in both nations…”

“Still, you can’t think it’s a good idea to go completely alone. What if something happened?” asks Yukimura.

“I know, but...I don’t really have any other options.”

“Do you not?” He raises a brow. “Your brother doesn’t have much use for me right now. I’m sure you’ve noticed the amount of free time I have. What if I were to accompany you?”

“You?” she asks, and he chuckles.

“I’m not nearly as feeble as you might think.”

“That’s not what I mean! I just...you said it would be difficult. Do you really want to come with me?”

“Like I said, I don’t want you to have to do something like that alone.”

“Yukimura…” She’s touched by his willingness to help her.

“If it’s important to you, I want to help. At the very least, I owe it to your mother.”

There is no convincing Yukimura that she can handle it on her own, and he insists on accompanying to her. And so, the two of them set off, with Corrin only leaving a vague message about her mission behind.

~X~

To prevent aimless wandering, they make way for the closest populated area to where she and Gunter first parted ways. It seems like the best place to gather information, and while she isn’t the best at that, Yukimura proves to be so useful that she’s very glad she allowed him to come along.

In fact, she can’t imagine being alone for this. Once, Yukimura was like a stranger to her, and once, she was sure he would never see her as anything other than a traitor, but now, she is grateful to have his company. Just to have someone to talk to while she continues on her mostly fruitless search, someone to travel at her side and help her, despite not even knowing Gunter, just because he knows how important it is to her.

Corrin doesn’t even notice that her feelings are changing, not at first. Perhaps it is because she is too focused on the search, or perhaps it is because she has so little experience in romantic attraction, but she has already begun to fall for Yukimura.

The two of them follow what leads they can find, tracking down her former caretaker, and always feeling as though they’re chasing after absolutely nothing, but then, their search begins to pay off. Their leads become more concrete, and it soon seems as though they’ve always just missed him, and, as frustrating as that can be, it’s better than nothing, and when she’s so close, Corrin has absolutely no intention of giving up.

As she’s grown and matured, and as she’s seen more of the world, she’s tried to put her crush on Gunter behind her. No matter how much she cares for him, she’s frequently tried to convince herself that her crush was simply a childish thing that she’s outgrown, but now that she is so close to him again, she feels her old feelings as they begin to flare up. Which leads to her having to face her budding feelings for Yukimura at last, and she doesn’t know what she is supposed to think.

Both men are quite a bit older than her, and both have every reason to think of her as nothing more than a child, which is more than enough reason to give up on either. And, while Yukimura seems to have fully separated her in his mind from the child he once knew, that doesn’t mean he sees her as an adult, and when she thinks about it too much, she feels guilty, as if she has some sort of loyalty to Gunter.

But Gunter has always been unattainable, and she knows that. It’s better that she doesn’t allow herself to fall back into that line of thinking, or to fall into it with Yukimura, and she wonders why she always does this, why she can’t fall for someone her own age for once.

~X~

“You shouldn’t have come after me, milady,” says Gunter, with a sad sort of smile.

“I had to,” she replies. “You know I had to.”

“You’re better off without me around, and you know that,” he argues, and she shakes her head.

“You’ve always been there. I’m not letting you leave over something I’ve already forgiven you for,” she insists. “You can’t honestly expect me to go back without you, can you?”

“You’ve always been so terribly stubborn. Never giving up, even when it’s in your best interest.”

“And  _ you’ve _ alway assumed you know what’s in my best interest, but I promise that you’re wrong here.”

“You really traveled all this way with only one man accompanying you? Imagine if something had happened-”

“It was a risk I was willing to take, to find you again.”

“You really are something else, you know that?”

“If you don’t come with me, you know that I’ll be making another journey with just one man accompanying me,” she says, and he sighs.

“That’s a very weak, and somewhat manipulative argument.”

“Manipulative, how?”

“Exploiting that old weakness of mine,” he says. “How am I supposed to walk away from you now, when you’ve made me worry about you?”

“So you’ll come with me?”

“I don’t know about that,” he replies, but judging by his smile, she doesn’t think it will take her too much longer to work him over.

~X~

After a few days of resting for Corrin and Yukimura, Gunter makes his preparations to leave with them, still not entirely convinced that it’s the best idea, but unable to say no to Corrin when she’s come this far just for him. Meanwhile, she feels a bit awkward, introducing the two men, but she’s sure that’s entirely in her head, due to her feelings for both of them.

When the three of them set off to return home, she is still confused about these feelings, and doesn’t know how to deal with them. She knows that she must care for both of them, but she doesn’t know who she cares for the most, and she  _ does _ know that it will be hopeless for her either way. All in all, she isn’t able to wrap her head around any of this, and isn’t sure how she should act with the both of them there.

~X~

The journey home feels longer than their initial journey, at least to Yukimura. In his time since he began growing closer to Corrin, he’s felt an odd shift in his feelings for the young princess. At first, it was easier for him to deny and to fight, forcing himself to remember that this is Mikoto’s daughter, not just any beautiful woman far too young for him.

Because, of course, she would be too young for him either way, but with that in mind as well, he should be able to ward off any indecent feelings for her. He  _ should _ , but the more time they spend together, the harder it is to fight. And so, he has no choice but to accompany her on her impulsive quest to bring her childhood caretaker home, and during that time, they only grow closer.

In fact, as much as he knows that he shouldn’t think this way, he can’t help but notice that his feelings might not be entirely unrequited. He tries to tell himself that he’s imagining things, but Corrin continues to pay that attention to him, and he can’t deny that she is interested in him anymore than he can deny that he is interested in her.

When Gunter joins them and they no longer have any time alone, he is partially relieved, because that gives him less opportunity to lose himself in the moment and make a move, but it also means that he has to watch the way Corrin looks at him, and see just how much she adores him. Yukimura should not be so jealous of her relationship with someone she has known for so long, but that is another thing that he just can’t help.

~X~

Gunter doesn’t understand Corrin’s easy forgiveness when he finds it impossible to forgive himself. Seeing her again even after all he’s done only makes him feel worse, and even more unworthy of her, not that he was ever planning to pursue the feelings he has had for her since before she left her tower for good. Even as he did the unthinkable and betrayed her, and even as he was not fully himself in that time, there was a part of him that questioned why he still wanted vengeance, why she wasn’t more important to him.

He has never felt that he would be good for her, with their age difference and the role he played in her life, but he has loved her for some time, and to do something like that to her is unthinkable. To forgive himself for that is unthinkable, and yet she forgives him with ease, and begs him to come home, and after all he has done to her, he doesn’t want to make her life any harder, but she seems to think that, in order to do what’s best for her, he has to remain at her side.

She isn’t completely alone, however; her new companion raises a bit of curiosity. Yukimura is not much younger than he is, which means he is considerably older than Corrin, and, from what they tell him, he was once one of her caretakers in Hoshido. All in all, he and Gunter have a bit in common, but the latter is not so sure he can make friends with the other man so easily.

Though he knows that it’s wrong, he notices too easily the way Corrin looks at him, and the way he looks at Corrin, and, age aside, it seems as though there is something between them. Not that it’s his place to judge, especially considering his own feelings, but he at least has the decency to keep them hidden, rather than openly looking at the young princess which such longing.

Or perhaps that is just his own jealousy talking.

Whatever the case, Corrin insists on falling into a familiar rhythm with him, wanting to talk to him about everything she can, and he is able to steal her attention from Yukimura more often than not, which he feels a petty sort of pride over. Honestly, to think that he’s behaving this way at his age...but whenever Corrin favors him, he can’t help how happy it makes him.

The three of them make for an odd bunch in this way, but Gunter manages to keep his jealousy below the surface and, if Yukimura is jealous of him, he does the same thing. That is, until one night, when the three have made camp, and Corrin has gone off by herself, when a normal conversation turns into an argument.

“She isn’t so frail that she needs to stop that much more frequently,” Gunter argues. “If she sets the pace, then that is what she’s comfortable with. Unless you’re suggesting that you think  _ I’m _ the frail one-”

“You’re really jumping to conclusions,” Yukimura interrupts. “I was implying nothing of the sort, for either of you. I was only saying-”

“That you’re the frail one?” He smirks, despite himself, knowing that he’s a bit immature for doing so.

“I’m not sure what your problem with me is, but you have a much shorter temper than I would have thought.”

“You’re imagining things out of jealousy.” And there it is; fully knowing better, Gunter still says it, and for a moment, the look of surprise on Yukimura’s face is absolutely worth it.

“Jealousy, hm? Don’t tell me you have some improper feelings for her,” he says, as he regains his composure.

“Did I strike a nerve? You make it rather obvious that you’re interested in her, you know. I’m honestly surprised that she hasn’t picked up on it yet.”

“You sound a little relieved. But, you know, she hasn’t exactly noticed the way you  _ stare _ at her,” says Yukimura, and Gunter has to calm himself, telling himself that the other man is bluffing.

“I could care less what she thinks of me,” he says, which is only partially a lie, “but I do hope that she has better taste in men than either one of us.”

There is a bit of a pause after he says this, before Yukimura replies, “Well, naturally. The most important thing will always be whatever’s best for her. And, of course, neither one of us would make for a very good suitor for her, princess or otherwise.”

For the moment, their argument is resolved, as neither of them are able to argue with a point like that. They really are too similar, and perhaps that’s where their problems come in, but anyone who cares for Corrin is not entirely bad, and Gunter can’t completely hate the other man, regardless of his jealousy.

Still, even knowing this and even knowing that she deserves far better for him, he wonders. Is her closeness with Yukimura all in his head? Does Yukimura have reasons to be jealous? What, exactly, is Corrin thinking during all of this?

~X~

It is, perhaps, because of these thoughts that he allows himself to become distracted. Or maybe he’s just slipping in his age; maybe he could say the same thing for Yukimura, or maybe Yukimura is distracted for the same reason as him. Whatever the case, it is Corrin who saves them, determined and strong, and Gunter is so proud of the woman she has grown into.

The group is set upon by bandits, and they move so quickly that three of them are separated, leaving them all to defend themselves on their own. He doesn’t see the way she holds her own and fights her way out of the group cornering her, but before he knows it, she is at his side, and has come to his rescue. It feels right, fighting at her side again, but it is over before he knows it, and she hurries to rescue Yukimura as well, so frantic that still he wonders.

It is hardly the time or place to wonder, but he wonders who, if either of them, that she prefers.

~X~

Yukimura has no way of knowing that Gunter is thinking exactly what he is thinking, that they have both been plagued by these questions. He doesn’t know that the other man is just as curious if her affection for one of them might go a little bit further, but when they’ve had the chance to settle down after the battle, there is something different in the air.

He can’t exactly say it’s the tension of a life or death situation, if only because he is sure, were he able to regain his composure quickly enough, he would have survived with or without Corrin defending him, and he’s sure the same goes for Gunter. The three of them would have survived one way or another, but the adrenaline is high, the tension is high, and he isn’t sure who starts speaking first, but between he and Gunter, the two manage to ask the same question.

“Which one of us is it that you prefer?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the ending with some fun smutty times. Forgive me if it seems a little rushed, but we don't have time to talk things out! Where's the fun in that?

For a moment, Corrin isn’t sure what to make of their question. In fact, she can hardly make sense of what they’re saying at all, but once she’s pieced it together, she’s left looking between the two of them, and trying to figure out if they’re really asking her what she thinks that they’re asking her. After all this time of questioning her feelings for both and repressing her feelings for both, after all that she’s done to try to hide it, it seems that she’s been caught after all.

“I…” she starts, swallowing hard. “That isn’t a question I can give an either or answer to. Both of you are important to me, and to say I have a preference...I mean...if you’re asking who I...you know, like, then I would have to say…”

Again, she swallows hard, not sure what they will think of her once she tells them the truth. But she has finally been confronted, and she knows that she can’t keep it hidden any longer. “I would have to say that I like both of you.”

There is a silence that Gunter is the first to break. “Both of us, hm?”

“I-I know that must sound...I don’t know.” She blushes, not quite sure what she’s trying to say. “I can imagine that must be upsetting for you both, that I’m not able to make a decision. Really, I don’t think I deserve either of you, so I understand if-”

“You do love to jump to conclusions, don’t you, milady?” asks Gunter, with a warm smile that she doesn’t understand. Shouldn’t he be disgusted with her now?

Yukimura looks to Gunter for a moment, before also turning to her. “It is rather rash to decide how we feel before we’ve really had a chance to discuss things or...to see how they work.”

“A little bold of you to say something like that,” Gunter replies with a chuckle. “Not as cautious as I thought you were.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to do anything to discourage her.”

“And what happened to wishing for her to choose someone better? Didn’t we both agree she deserved better than us?”

“It’s true that we both did, but here we both are, and here she is, making her own decision.”

Corrin watches the two of them discuss things as if she isn’t there, hardly able to follow their conversation. She’s so confused that she isn’t sure what to say, and she really isn’t sure if she’s even a part of this anymore. But then, as if reading her mind, they both turn their attention back to her.

“I don’t think it’s my place to ask you to choose between two people you care about,” Yukimura says, his tone turning more serious. “I’ve already been thrown so off-balance by all of this that a little more strangeness...well, I would definitely be willing to give it a try.”

“And I,” says Gunter, “will never deserve any of the kindness you’ve shown me, much less a chance at something like this. As long as I live, I’ll be in your debt, and if all you ever ask of me is not forcing you to choose, then who am I to complain?”

Her head spinning, Corrin stares between the two of them, still in shock of how this has progressed. Have they grown closer without her realizing it, or do they both feel that strongly about her? After thinking for so long that her feelings for both would remain unrequited, it’s overwhelming to find out that they both return her feelings, and don’t mind making room for the other.

“I…”

“Anything to say, princess?” Gunter teases her, and she flushes. Does she have anything to say? Now, the only thing that comes to mind is something ridiculous, something that she’s sure the both of them will tease her for.

But she says it anyway, unable to stop herself from replying, “I’m just not sure which one of you I should kiss first.” As expected, they both chuckle at her words, with Yukimura shaking his head slightly.

“It’s your first kiss, isn’t it?” he asks. “I suppose you should choose that very carefully.”

“But,” adds Gunter, “don’t forget who you knew first, and who has taught you everything you know.”

“Now, now,” Yukimura argues, “in a way,  _ I _ knew her first.”

“Yes, but she knew me first, because she forgot all about you.”

The argument seems to be entirely lighthearted, as if they’ve already gotten themselves used to this strange relationship. And, though things are going a bit too fast for Corrin to fully process, she can only go along with it, and she decides to humor Gunter. He does have a point, and he was the first of the two she ever felt any desire to kiss.

She closes the distance between him, and he gives her a smile that is somewhere between reassuring and victorious as she presses her lips to him. Her lack of experience nearly causes her to hesitate, but then Gunter takes over, firm and guiding, and she is so lost in his kiss that she nearly jumps out of her skin in surprise when Yukimura wraps his arms around her from behind, simply burying his face in her hair while Gunter gently pushes his tongue into her partially open mouth.

She is pressed so close against Gunter and Yukimura is pressed so close against her that she wonders how much closer they can get before there is no way to distinguish between the three of them. And, to think along those lines leads her thoughts down another direction, and she flushes and squirms, wondering how something like that will work between the two of them. Certainly not the sorts of thoughts for a princess to have, but nothing about this situation is typical, and she can’t help but hope that that is the direction this is going in.

Gunter monopolizes her for some time before, in the interest of fairness, she has to pull back to give Yukimura a turn, and while she tries to lead him into a kiss, applying what she’s learned in her brief lesson with Gunter, the latter remains closely behind her. What she thought she might have felt with Gunter is unmistakable with Yukimura, and with his arousal so obvious, she is barely able to contain herself.

When their kiss breaks, when she pulls away, it is with such a needy moan that, were she in her right mind, would have thoroughly humiliated her, but as it is, she only has one thing on her mind. And, judging from the way both men begin tugging at her clothing, they are of the same mind as her, made a bit more impatient by the situation alone.

It is Gunter who pauses to say, “Are you sure you’re ready for this, milady?”

“I am,” she breathes, and she would never dream of saying no now.

“And with both of us together?” asks Yukimura.

“If we can,” she replies, and only now does she blush, realizing how needy she has become.

“I think that can be arranged. But it will be quite impossible for both of us to be your first in that regard as well, so is it safe to assume your choice is the same?” Gunter is a bit smug and a bit hopeful, and she goes along with him, nodding.

“You’ve taught me everything,” she says. “I’ve fantasized about you teaching me this so many times.”

“You have, have you? Such a vulgar little princess,” he teases.

His accusation causes her blush to deepen and, rather than replying, she looks to Yukimura apologetically, only for him to say, “There’s nothing to worry about. I think I can find plenty of ways to keep myself occupied, that you might enjoy as well. Still…” He gives Gunter a look, saying, “I can’t help but feel like you’re trying to give me all your leftovers.”

“Just be patient,” Gunter teases.

“Well, it’s true that they say age before beauty.”

“As if I’m that much older than you.”

In the midst of their banter, they manage to completely disrobe Corrin, working together so well that it’s hard to believe that, not long ago, they were rivals, and before that, complete strangers that she brought together. Gunter kneels before her, while Yukimura once again clings to her from behind, and he looks up at her with a warm smile as he at last begins to finger her.

She squirms, at first a little uncomfortable under the unfamiliar touch, but it is not so different from her own. His hand is, perhaps, but as she relaxes into it, she finds that the sensations are the same, if not better. Soon, she is grateful to have Yukimura supporting her, as her knees begin to grow weaker. But this is nothing compared to what happens when Gunter shifts lower, burying his face between her thighs without warning.

She nearly collapses from the sudden and overwhelming rush of sensations as he presses his tongue inside of her, and it is only because of Yukimura that she is able to remain upright. Gunter shows her no mercy, delving into her without wasting a second, and though she has gotten somewhat acquainted with her own body over the years, she has never been able to do anything that makes her feel even  _ close _ to how he is making her feel now.

And before she has a chance to adjust to all of this, Yukimura must grow tired of simply observing, because he joins in, wrapping one hand around her to fondle one of her breasts. First he simply squeezes and caresses, but then, he draws his fingers forward to lightly pinch her nipple, and Corrin cries out, seeing stars. Just as Gunter does not let up, Yukimura gives her no chance to catch her breath, toying with her and sending shockwaves up and down her spine.

With the two of them working together and against her, she doesn’t stand a chance, but at this point, she would not try to fight her pleasure for anything. In the past, when she was alone and experimenting with herself, she’d gotten herself so close to  _ something _ , but each time, it felt just out of reach, and though she was able to relieve some of the tension, she was, more often than not, left unsatisfied and yearning.

Now, she reaches and reaches for that something, not resisting any aid the two men give her, determined, this time, to finally feel what it is that she’s been missing all this time. And then, like that, she’s there-

There is nothing, it almost seems; she is blinded and there is nothing, save for the erratic pulse between her legs. It isn’t until it’s slowed to a flutter that she remembers to breathe, that she can begin to think clearly again, and when she looks down, Gunter has pulled back and is smiling up at her.

“How was that, milady?” he asks. The only answer she can form is a breathy moan. “I thought as much.” He stands up, and removes what armor is necessary so that he can free his cock, and all the while, Yukimura holds her and runs one hand along her skin while the other continues to tease at her breast. Even now, while she waits for Gunter, she is not given a break from these sensations.

But then Gunter is ready for her, and she is pushed further back into Yukimura’s arms as Gunter helps her wrap her legs around him, the two men supporting her weight entirely. Her nerves return to her when she feels his tip pressed against her, hot and much more unfamiliar than his hand, but she would not dream of backing out now. No matter what, she is ready.

Slowly, very slowly, Gunter begins to press into her, and she winces as she stretches around him. He does not give her much at first, seeming to sense perfectly how much she can take at a time, and while he murmurs words of encouragement, she feels Yukimura’s breath on her, and he nibbles at her ear. All the while, his hands never go still, and it is partially thanks to the way Yukimura touches her that she is able to remain relaxed enough to allow Gunter to continue.

It takes some time, but also feels like it takes no time at all, for him to completely bury himself within her, letting out a low groan as he settles. “Are you doing alright, Corrin?” he asks, not without a hint of strain to his voice.

“Y...yes,” she breathes, just barely able to find her voice to say it. Yukimura’s breath hitches in his throat, and she wonders, briefly, how torturous this must be for him, to be so close but to have to wait for his own pleasure.

“There’s a good girl,” Gunter replies, and she shudders. “It’s been some time for me, so I’m glad I’ve still got it.” And, with that, he gives his hips a slight jerk, and Corrin cries out in surprise. From that point on, any attempt at thinking is impossible, and it is just her and Gunter thrusting into her and Yukimura holding her steady and toying with her nipples, until once again, she feels  _ that _ coming on again, until she can’t help but reach for the sensation that she has not yet found the right words to describe.

It every bit lives up to the first, and perhaps even surpasses it, but it’s hard for her to quantify something like that, especially when it renders her completely unable to think clearly until it has faded into a small, pleasant pulse.

During these after shocks, she hears Yukimura murmuring to her, though it takes her a moment to process what he’s saying. “Have you tired yourself out? We only have to go for as long as you want to.”

Even as Gunter pulls out of her, Yukimura still holds her steady. “I’m…” She thinks about what he’s asking her; she wouldn’t say that she’s tired herself out, or at least, she isn’t so tired that she wouldn’t be up for more. In fact, she’s surprised at herself, and that, no matter how overwhelming it is in the moment, it’s not yet too much for her, and instead, she only craves more.

“Don’t push here,” Gunter chides, breathless, and he really does seem as if he’s completely worn out. “Just because  _ you’d _ like a turn…”

“Nothing like that, I was only-”

“I want to do that with you as well,” she interrupts, not only because she would feel bad leaving Yukimura so wound up, but because simply thinking about it has gotten her excited all over again, and she really does what to see what he’s got.

“Excellent, milady,” he says, as he gently lowers her to the ground. “Do you mind if I...try a little something different?”

“Go right ahead,” she replies, and then, with a few simple movements, her hands are suddenly bound over her stomach. The thin strings that hold her are stronger than their appearance would suggest; though barely visible, they hold tight, and she knows right away that these are what he uses for his puppetry. She has no idea why he wants to tie her up to enhance the experience, but then, as her excitement grows, she realizes that there might be some merit to the idea after all.

“You won’t take any preparation this go around,” he observes. “Maybe waiting my turn had some benefits…” For a moment, he watches her squirm, and she finds that she likes the way the strings feel as though they tighten around her whenever she struggles. She wishes that she could feel this all over her body and, as if reading her mind, he adds, “When we have more time, I’d like to try much more intricate knots, but for now…”

When he is on top of her, she moves to wrap her legs around him, but she can’t move them at all; without even noticing, he’s managed to secure them in such a position that they remain spread for him, but allow her no leeway. Yukimura gives her a gentle kiss as he pushes inside of her, and she winces, a little sore still from Gunter, but it isn’t long before she’s adjusted yet again.

She’s gone her whole life without this, but now she isn’t sure if she’ll ever get enough.

Fucking Yukimura is different, not just because he takes things a bit slower or because they’re in a different position, but because the added thrill she gets every time she tries to move and isn’t able to. She would trust the man above her with her life, and that may be why she loves the way he can render her helpless for the time being.

As he falls into a rhythm, thrusting into her, she remembers suddenly that Gunter is watching them, and gets another shiver of arousal. How must she look to him right now? And how long before she is able to have them both at the same time? She knows that there are ways, and if they are so willing to share her, then she wants to experience everything that she can, with all of them together.

Yukimura does not hold out for very long, his thrusts growing more erratic and his somewhat controlled moans growing more desperate and loud, joining Corrin in her shameless display, as she has not yet had the chance to learn any control. When he comes, his voice falters completely, and as he slumps over Corrin, trying to catch his breath, she gives in to her own pleasure.

Already, it’s so much easier now, to just  _ give in _ , whereas before, on her own, she felt she was searching and that it would always elude her. Well, if this is how things are going to be from now on, she isn’t sure if she’ll ever be able to get enough.

Once Yukimura is able to rise, the strings fall slack, allowing her her freedom. She hears Gunter say, “I’m sure  _ now _ we’ve managed to wear you out,” and she nods, realizing now just how sleepy she is. Yukimura helps her to her feet, and Gunter is at her side, adding, “I suppose you’re going to want to sleep between the two of us now, hm?”

Though the idea had not occurred to her before, it sounds incredibly appealing now, and she opens her mouth to answer. Instead, she only yawns, and Gunter chuckles. “I’m sure we both share  _ that _ sentiment,” he says, to which Yukimura agrees.

When she nestled between the two of them, both men holding her protectively, her last thought before she falls asleep is how strangely this day has gone, and how happy she is about that. Never would she have expected something like this to happen to her, and all she can do is hope that when she wakes up in the morning, this will still be reality, and not just a very lovely dream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
